Barely There
by FlaweDnBrokeN
Summary: A fic about Sean and Emma's relationship.
1. Letting Go

Emma Nelson was the teenager that every parent wished they could have. She had gotten good grades, she cared about the environment, and was an overall genuinely good person. That is, until now. Now she's barely getting by with her grades, she lost all interest in the things she cared about, and is no longer that "perfect" teenager.

Emma woke up at 7:00 and had to be in school in about 30 minutes. This was the usual way things went. She would go to bed late and then probably be late to school. She had already received a Saturday detention for her tardiness. 

Things hadn't changed. She had lost Manny over something stupid and Sean was ignoring her as usual. She walked into Ms. Kwan's class and bumped right into Sean and couldn't help but notice the hickey on his neck. She stopped staring and brought herself back to reality. As she sat at her desk listening to Kwan babble on about something she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. 

She didn't want to be here. School wasn't fun anymore and being stuck at home was even worse. The only thing she looked forward to was spending time at the Rave with Chris. Chris had become her, best friend/almost boyfriend and she was thankful that he came into her life. Chris made her forget about her problems and made them almost disappear even for a short amount of time. Just then she looked behind her to see Chris walk into class and smiled. She didn't realize what she was doing until she looked over to Sean, who was just giving her that "what the hell" look. She just ignored him and went back to listening to Kwan. 

When the bell rang, she began to pack up when Chris came over to her. "Emma, what class do you have now?" She couldn't help but smile. There was just something about him that made her happy. "Biology, my most annoying class of the day, what do you have?" She couldn't help being curious. "I have Media Immersion." He replied quickly. Before Emma could say something he cut her off. "I was wondering…do you maybe want to ditch the rest of the day and just hang out?" She was going to say no but then it dawned on her that she only had Biology and lunch left. "Sure I have only 2 classes left anyway." They both had to run to their lockers before they left and get their stuff. 

As Emma was walking to the main doors she saw Sean sitting with his new friends and Manny sitting with hers. She only glanced over for a second and caught eyes with Sean. "Screw him, I don't owe him anything" she thought to herself. She crossed the street, sat down on the bench and waited for Chris. 

She kept staring at the ground because she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and Sean was looking at her as he crossed the street. "Great! What the hell does he want?" she knew this was going to be an argument but she didn't care. "What do you want Sean?" she almost yelled with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice and Sean picked up on it. "I just wanted to see how things were going. You don't need to rip my head off." 

She didn't want to have this conversation and decided to end it when she saw Chris coming down the steps. "Well I got to go. Bye" She crossed the street and walked away with Chris. 

Sean stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. He had been noticing that she was becoming very distant and very angry. He knew she was angry at Manny and himself, but now it seemed as if she was mad at the world. 

As soon as Sean crossed the street Manny came over. "Is she okay?" Sean knew Manny cared and so did he. He just didn't understand why she had to be so difficult and not let them in again. "I'm really starting to think she's not." Sean said, as he watched her walk away down the sidewalk. 


	2. Holding On

As Emma was walking with Chris to go to his house, she couldn't help but think about Sean. "We broke up, why does he still have this effect on me?" She couldn't dare say that to Chris because she really didn't want him to know that in some deep down place in heart she still had feelings for Sean. She kept thinking about the old days when they were happy when Chris interrupted her thoughts.

"We're here. You want to order a pizza and watch a movie or something?" Emma smiled but not because of the gesture. She was smiling because that's what she and Sean did on the weekends. Halfway through the movie, they would be all over each other and she didn't even care if Tracker was in the other room. But she shook away that thought and looked back at Chris who was looking back at her. 

"Sure I'd like that. What kind of pizza?" Even Chris noticed that she was thinking of something or someone else. "Do you want pepperoni?" "Yeah that's good." She wished he didn't say pepperoni. "That's what we would order…Wait! Why am I thinking of him? We broke up!" 

Chris went to order the pizza and looked back at Emma. "What is she thinking about? It's probably about Slim Shady. Great!" Chris came back and noticed Emma sitting on the couch so he went to go sit next to her. "It should be here in 20 minutes. Do you want to start a movie or something?" Chris couldn't believe it, for once he was nervous but he didn't know why. "Okay what should we watch?" 

Chris went over to the stack of DVD's next to the TV. "Um…how about we watch Anger Management?" Emma gave him a skeptical look so he continued to search for a movie. "Okay found it." He took out the CD and placed it in the DVD player. "What are we watching?" Chris smiled, "It's a surprise, now pay attention." Emma just looked at him and giggled. 

For some reason she felt really uncomfortable sitting so close to Chris and watching a movie, so she excused herself and went to the bathroom. "Why am I uncomfortable? This is Chris here! Okay, just relax Emma." She kept trying to calm herself down but it was no use. Then it finally dawned on her that this was just like being at Sean's on a Saturday night and she couldn't handle that. It almost felt as if she was cheating by doing the same things the she and he would do. 

"Hey I was wondering what happened? The pizza's here" Chris knew by looking at her that something just wasn't right. "I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to go home okay?" Emma felt bad about lying to Chris but she just had to get out of there. "Okay. Are you going to be alright?" The sad look that was on Chris' face hurt Emma but she didn't want to screw up their relationship because she couldn't let Sean go. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'll call you later okay?" "Yeah that's cool." Chris didn't know what else to say. He just wished that she would tell him the truth.

Emma walked down the steps of Chris' house and started to make her way home when she saw Sean. He was playing basketball at the park by himself. She figured it was time to finally let him go, so she made her way over there and faced her fear. 

"Sean, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma noticed that she kind of caught him off guard because he looked shocked to see her and even more shocked that she didn't yell at him. "Yeah, but one thing…" Emma looked puzzled. "Promise you won't rip my head off." Emma smiled and hit him lightly on the arm. "Yeah I promise." They walked over to a bench and sat down. Emma couldn't help but notice his six-pack. "Wait! That's not what I'm here for!"

"I was hanging out at Chris' house and we were going to watch a movie but I couldn't do it, so I left." It was clear that Sean didn't understand. "Wait, back up. What do you mean you couldn't do it?" Emma knew this next part wouldn't be easy but she had to say it. "I couldn't watch a movie and eat pizza with him because for some weird reason it didn't feel right." She didn't wait for him to respond and continued on. "It felt weird to be doing something with Chris that I did with you because it's like a sacred thing with us and I didn't want to ruin it." She was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes but she just couldn't.

Sean just sat there and listened to her pure all her thoughts and emotions at him and couldn't help but smile. He thought that she didn't give a shit about him after all the stuff that went down between them. She was waiting for him to say something and he seemed to be zoning out. "Sean! Are you even listening to me?" Sean snapped out of the trance he was in. "Yeah I'm listening. I just don't know what to say" She kept crying and it was just Sean's immediate reaction to put an arm around her and hold her. 

Emma thought she came to say goodbye to Sean, but as she was sitting there cuddling with him; she finally realized that she didn't need to throw away their relationship. Maybe she just needed to sit back and wait for it to bloom again.


	3. Back Together

Sean just sat there, with Emma's words replaying over in his head. "We broke up, but I never did stop loving her." Sean's thoughts were interrupted by Emma snuggling closer into his shoulder. Sean looked over at her and just smiled. 

"I think I need to head home, mom is probably worried." She whispered it so quietly that he had to strain to hear it. "Yeah, do you want me to walk you?" Sean knew that Emma would say yes but Emma was known for surprising him every once in a while. "That's ok, you've done enough already." Emma could tell that he wanted to walk her but she wasn't ready to give in again that easy.

"She wants to play games, well then we'll play." Sean didn't realize it but he was smiling as his was saying this to himself and Emma caught on to it. "Well I'm going to go. See you in school tomorrow?" Sean looked puzzled, "Yeah I guess." Emma just smiled because she knew she was confusing him and he always looked so cute when he was confused.

They both said goodbye and started walking in the direction of their homes when Emma abruptly stopped and started running in Sean's direction. She finally caught up to him and stepped right onto his path. Emma smirked, "Hey stranger." Sean was startled to see her and then finally caught on that she was tricking him before at the park. "Hey yourself" Emma pretended to look hurt. "Is that how you treat you girlfriend?" 

Sean just smiled and kept on walking towards his house. "Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" Emma jogged and caught up with him again. "Sean Hope Cameron, you can't ignore me." Sean turned to look at her and gave her a playful glare. "Oh, so now were using full names huh?" Emma looked at him and smiled. "Shut up Sean."

Sean finally understood. They've broken up because he was being selfish. She had a lot to deal with and nagging her wasn't helping anything. But she didn't have to act like a prude about kissing him in the woods when they've had like half hour make out sessions on his couch. But after that argument at her locker and after Jay made it clear that Emma wasn't one of "his kind of people" he just let their relationship crumble to the ground. 

Emma looked at him and knew that he was going over their relationship in his head and decided to interrupt his little mental recap. "Sean, we both said and did stuff we didn't mean and now we can have our second chance." Sean just looked at her and shook his head. "Then tell me why not Sean!" "Because you given more chances then I should have had and if something happens again I'm going to know that it was me who screwed up and I don't want to screw up this relationship anymore. You deserve better." 

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So what you're saying is that you don't want to get back together?" Sean was apparently confusing her and not to mention piss her off. "Emma, that's not what I meant. Will you just finish listening to me?" Emma was getting frustrated. "Fine, continue then." 

Sean sighed and proceeded to finish what he was going to say. "But if I don't then I'll always wonder what could have been. So yeah, I'm afraid of screwing up and you've always known that but if I don't even try then I'd just be giving up and I don't want to give up on this." Emma was close to tears. She thought that he was going to say that he didn't want to be with her and that it would never happen between them. 

Sean could tell that she looked upset but he didn't know if it was a good upset or a bad upset, he could never read her like she could read him. "Em, you okay?" Emma let out a muffled laugh. "Yeah I'm ok. I just thought you were going to say that you didn't want to be with me." Sean smiled and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. "I would never say that." 

They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity when Emma finally broke the gaze. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Sean laughed and then gave his famous cocky smile. Sean grabbed her and kissed her with every emotion he had in his body and he knew that Emma felt that and was kissing him back with the same emotion. 

A voice interrupted their long awaited make out session. "Are you two going to come up for air soon?" They both broke away from each other and looked into the direction of the voice. Sean's mood changed from happiness and utter calm into annoyed and cranky. "Tracker, what do you want?" Emma felt Sean's body tense up and she just squeezed his arm. 

Sean turned his head towards Emma and she jumped backwards in shock. Sean noticed this and looked at her. "I didn't mean to scare you I just want Tracker to go away." Emma smiled and let Sean argue with his brother. "Well little brother, it's about 8:30 and you never called. Now I see why." Emma started to blush and turned her head the other way. "I'll be home in about 5 minutes alright?" Tracker just shook his head. "Yeah, alright bro." 

Sean laughed and turned Emma's face back to him. "I guess your mom is pretty worried huh?" "Yeah probably but I really don't want to go home." Sean just smiled. "Well you have to so just call me when you get home." Emma pouted and finally agreed. She walked home thinking about her and Sean and everything they've been through. And with a sighed she finally spoke out loud how she felt. "It feels good to be complete again." 


	4. Worried

Emma didn't want to start an argument with her mom so she snuck into the house as quietly as she could and headed towards her bedroom. For the first time in months she was actually happy. Their relationship was back like it was before but then she realized that so much other stuff had changed while they were apart.

She wasn't friends with Manny anymore and barely talked to JT or Toby. Sean had become friends with Jay and she was sure that he couldn't stand her. And she had also become friends with Chris. "Crap, what am I going to do about Chris?" Emma was so confused. She really liked Chris, but if something ever would have happened between them she knew Sean would have always had her heart and it wouldn't have been right to Chris.

"What am I going to do?!" Emma was making herself a nervous wreck about what people would say and how people would react to her and Sean being back together. She couldn't take it anymore and finally got the courage to call Sean. She went over to her phone and dialed his number. "Sean, pick up the damn phone!" 

Finally someone answered and it was Tracker. "Hello?" Emma couldn't hang up now. "Hey Tracker, is Sean there?" Emma heard a laugh and then heard Tracker yell to Sean. "Hey Em, what's the wrong it's like 10 o'clock." "Sean, I'm worried about tomorrow. What if people don't like us back together?" Sean sounded like he was frustrated. "Well they'll just have to get over it and stop worrying about it Em. We'll be fine, don't worry about other people, you never have before." 

Emma couldn't believe he was being so calm about this. "Yeah well Sean this is way different. What about your friends? We both know that they don't like me." Sean was going to lose his patience. "Em, listen to me okay? It doesn't matter! People will just have to deal and Jay will have to get over it. I got you back and I'm not losing you again ok?" Emma just smiled and realized he was right. "Alright fine, you win okay?" Sean just laughed. "I always do." "Yeah okay Slim Shady." "Well I got to go Miss Environmental. I'll see you tomorrow by your locker okay?" Emma just laughed. "Ha ha very funny. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was around 11:30 and Emma had just finished her homework, so she decided to go and check her email real quick before she went to bed. She deleted a bunch of junk mail and decided to save the important ones for tomorrow. She was too happy and she didn't want to read another mean email from Manny. Since she called her the "school slut" Manny was sending her these mean emails about her and Sean's relationship and all of Emma's "problems". 

Emma turned off the computer and set her alarm clock for 6:30. She had been laying there for 20 minutes and couldn't fall asleep so she decided to turn on the radio. Some crappy song came on and decided to listen to one of her CD's. She took out Page Avenue by Story of the Year and put it on track 3. She listened to only one part of the song and fell into a peaceful sleep. Things were starting to get better.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly   
Exactly what I need_


	5. Still Nervous

Emma woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. The bright red neon numbers read 6:32. She decided to get out of bed and start to get ready for school. She took her shower and decided on to wear a pair of black capris with silver studs around the bottoms and a white camisole top. She put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and headed upstairs to grab a muffin and say goodbye to her mom. "Mom I'm leaving." Emma waited for a response but didn't get one, so she just left for school.

On the way to school she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. She walked up the front steps of Degrassi and made her way to her locker. She put her backpack into her locker and checked her hair in her mirror. She grabbed her books so she wouldn't have to be late to first period. Just as she closed her locker Sean appeared right in front of her. 

Emma let out a surprised gasp. "Sean, don't do that." Sean just laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You nervous?" Emma looked at him like he had two heads. "Yeah dummy of course I'm nervous." "Well don't be okay?" Emma just sighed and agreed. "Alright, let's get to homeroom."

Emma and Sean walked down the hall, while people just looked at them in disbelief and made their way to Ms. Kwan's room. Emma and Sean took their old seats and people couldn't believe it. Sean pretended to be fine but Emma knew that deep down he was just as nervous as she was. She couldn't help but overhear other people's conversations. 

"I told you they would eventually get back together." One girl whispered to another girl. "Yeah I mean come on. It's like a normal thing for those two." The two girls laughed and Emma was finally getting fed up and turned around to give them a dirty look, which shut them up pretty quickly. 

Emma scanned the classroom for any sign of Chris. She silently hoped he was absent but just as luck would have it. Chris walked into homeroom and gave his late pass to Ms. Kwan. He looked at Emma and then looked over at Sean and almost fell over some girl's backpack. 

Sean looked up to see what was going on and saw Chris almost trip over something. He looked at Emma who seemed to have this weird look on her face and then he remembered that the yesterday when she came to see him in the park that she had come from his house. "No wonder she's nervous." Sean almost felt some kind of jealousness but then when Emma rested her head on his shoulder that feeling faded away. "Hey Em, you okay? You seem a little weird." Emma just sighed. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." Just then the bell rang.

Emma and Sean walked out of homeroom and went their separate ways down the hallways of Degrassi. As Emma was walking to Media Immersion she bumped into Chris. "Oh no, what do I tell him?" Emma didn't know what to do so did the classic thing. 

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Chris just looked at her. "Nothing really, are you and Sean back together?" Emma knew she couldn't avoid it so she just told him the truth. "Listen, Chris I really like you and your sweet but I really love Sean and I couldn't let him go. And that's the reason I left your house early yesterday. I'm sorry Chris." 

Chris knew that somehow they would end up back together but he hoped he could have at least gotten to know her a little better. "Emma, it's okay. I understand and don't be sorry, we're still friends." Emma sighed in relief. She thought he would take it badly and that they would never speak again. "Well I have to get to class, so I'll see you later?" "Yeah I'll see ya."

Chris felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. He really liked Emma, but there was nothing really between them. But that still didn't make the pain go away. "Well I just hope that she's happy." Chris knew it would be hard to see her and Slim Shady everyday but what other choice did he have? He couldn't ignore them both. Chris walked to his study hall and checked in. He had never felt so confused, not even with Melanda. 

Chris turned on his MP3 player and decided to listen to the radio when My Paper Heart came on by The All-American Rejects. "Wow, just perfect." 

Chris knew this would be one long ass day.

_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can  
Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her  
My tongue is,   
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer_


	6. It's Okay

Emma felt good that Chris wasn't mad at her but she could see it on his face that he was hurt, she couldn't help that, Chris will just have to get over it. It's not like we were dating, we're just really good friends and that was what I was afraid of losing most.

Emma took her seat and Mr. Simpson's substitute walked in and began class. Emma couldn't really stand to be in Media Immersion without Mr. Simpson but she still had to go and she had to start picking up her grades.

"Ms. Nelson, would you like to join us please?" Emma looked up at the sub and just gave her annoyed look. "Sure. Sorry I'm kind of out of it today." Emma said. The sub then realized that it was Simpson's step-daughter and immediately felt guilty. "It's okay, just please try and stay with us." Emma sighed and tried to pay attention.

When the bell rang, Emma got up and started to grab her books when Manny came up to her. Emma was expecting some rude comment about something but the look on Manny's face kind of scared her. "What do you want Manny?" Manny looked at the ground and said, "Can I talk to you after school?" Emma was surprised, Manny asking to talk to her after everything that happened! All Emma could say was "Okay, sure."

Emma went to her locker and began to put her books away when Sean came up behind her and kissed her neck. She just smiled and turned to face him. "Did you talk to Chris?" "Yeah, and he's okay with it, I mean he said that he understood, so I guess everything is okay." Sean smiled and then looked nervous for a second and she picked up on it. "Sean, what's the matter?"

Sean nodded over to the end of the hallway and Emma saw Jay coming toward them. "Oh boy, now what am I going to do. Okay, just be nice and don't be rude."

Jay looked over at Cameron and saw him holding Emma and came up to him and asked, "Cameron, what are you doing with "save the environment?" Sean just looked at me and then looked back at Jay, "Her name is Emma and we're back together now. I know you don't like her but that's too bad because I'm not letting you come between her and me again."

Jay just looked at me and then back at Sean and gave him a dirty look, "Fine whatever Cameron, call me when you want to hang with your own people." Sean just shook his head and told me he was sorry. "Sean, I understand and if you want to hang out with him then that's fine, but you know how I feel about him." Sean was surprised that Emma was being this understanding but he realized that she was right about Jay and them. He kissed her and told her not to worry.

They made their way through the hallway and walked into the lunch room. They felt like outcasts. Sean wasn't apart of Jay's group anymore and Emma wasn't talking to Manny or any of her old friends. They looked at each other and turned back down the hallway. Emma was the first one to break the silence. "Well that was weird." Sean laughed. "Yeah it was. Are you talking to Manny at all?" Emma didn't know what to say to that and just shook her head. "I don't know." 

They walked outside and decided to find some place to have lunch. The benches were crowded with seniors and them just being freshmen, will technically Sean was a sophomore, but still. Emma didn't know where to sit, when Sean grabbed her hand and began to pull her somewhere. "Sean, where are we going?" Sean just laughed. "You'll see."


	7. Hidden Scars

I know this isn't something Emma would do, but who cares, it's my story. You'll see how it comes into play later. (FlaweDnBrokeN)

When Sean finally let go of Emma's hand, she had to take a minute to look around and find some kind of significance. Sean just stared at her while she tried to figure out where she was. It was in the woods near the ravine and then a light bulb went off in Emma's head. She just smiled and punched him in the arm. "Ha-ha, very funny." Sean began to put his stuff down and said, "Yeah I thought it was." Emma just gave him a look and put her book bag down.

"So this is where we going to each lunch for the rest of the year?" Sean knew that Emma was right, eventually they would have to eat with the people that went to Degrassi, but for now, this would have to do and he wasn't complaining. Emma sat down and started to eat her lunch, when she noticed that Sean was staring at her. She put her sandwich down and wiped her hands on her napkin, "Stare much?" Sean just laughed at her, and went back to eating his chips.

Emma finally broke the silence, and asked him, "Sean, you don't drink anymore do you?" Sean almost choked on his dorito, "What…?" Emma saw the look in his eyes and decided that she should just drop it. It was nothing, never mind." Sean put his chips down and looked at her, "Em, its okay to ask me, you just caught me off guard." Emma sighed and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Sean looked at the ground and then back up at her, "I haven't drank anything in two weeks, and I'm trying." Emma just smiled, "That's really good Sean, I'm proud of you." Sean gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to pack up his stuff.

Sean was ready to go back and noticed that Emma hadn't moved at all or began to pack up her stuff. Sean looked at his watch and then looked over at Emma. "Em, we only have five minutes to get back." Emma gave him a pleading look, "Do we have to go back?" Sean looked shocked. Emma Nelson wanted to ditch class. Wow, this was definitely a first. "Of course not, we can do whatever." Emma just sighed, "Sean, I have to tell you something." Sean didn't like the way that sounded and immediately got scared. "What's that matter Em?" Emma didn't know how to say this, the only person she told was her mom and her therapist, but she knew that she couldn't keep it from Sean. 

Sean was waiting and was almost beginning to lose his patience but he couldn't force it out of her, but by the way she was stalling, he knew whatever she was going to say couldn't be good. "After we broke up, and after Manny and I stopped talking, I began to feel like an outcast and that's the way people treated me. I got really depressed and really angry at almost everybody and there were times when the pain was almost unbearable. And only way I could deal with it was to cut myself. When Emma said those words, Sean wasn't even blinking anymore. 

When he realized that she stopped talking, "Em, it's okay. Your getting help right?" Emma sighed in relief, "Yeah I'm getting help but I just wanted you to know in case you ever saw the scars. Sean couldn't believe that Emma, the embodiment of a perfect teenage girl, had become depressed and had cut herself. "Em, I just want you to be okay, and don't think that I'm going to judge you and think you're a bad person." Emma eyes started to tear up. "When Tracker was a teenager, he used to cut himself because of all the stress and pain he went through, but he got himself help and he dealt with it. I would never think less of you just because you cut yourself." 

Emma started to cry, she didn't understand that Sean could be so understanding, but it made her feel really good that he was on her side and knew what she was going through. When she stopped crying, she looked at him and laughed, "I bet you think I'm a real basket case huh?" Sean smiled, "Yeah, but my basket case." Sean looked at her and knew he had to ask, "You don't do it anymore do you?" Emma sighed and showed him her ankle, which had semi-fresh cut marks on it. Sean just looked at the scars, "Em, please stop, okay?" Emma smiled, "I'm trying. It's not easy to give up something so addictive." Sean just looked at her, "Yeah no kidding."

Emma gave him a kiss and looked at his watch, it read 2:15. Emma panicked; she had to get back without being caught and get her books from her locker and then meet Manny. "Sean, we have to get back, I promised I would talk with Manny after school." Sean was shocked. "I thought you and Manny weren't talking." "We're not; she came up to me and asked if we could talk after school, so I said yeah." Sean laughed, "Alright, well we better if we're going to make it back."

They began to make their way back to school and as soon as they entered the hallway the bell rang, they both had to hurry and get their stuff without be seen by a teacher. They both made it back outside, and when Emma looked around her, she noticed Manny sitting on the curb, waiting. This was going to be fun.


	8. Scared

Emma said goodbye to Sean and told him that she would call him later. She watched Sean walk a few steps and began to make her way over to Manny. When she sat down next to her, there was an awkward silence and neither of them knew the right way to break it. After five minutes of silence, Emma couldn't take it anymore. "What did you want to talk to me about Manny?" Manny looked down and took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you that I had the best night ever and that I would tell you about it later and never got around to it." Emma just nodded. "Well, it was Paige's birthday party and Craig and Ashley had broken up, so I followed Craig home and we started talking. Well mostly me talking but whatever." Emma was just absorbing all of what she was giving her but still couldn't piece it together. "That night, Craig and I…" Manny couldn't get the last part out. "What happened?" Manny closed her eyes and just said it. "Craig and I slept together."

Emma didn't know what to say. She thought that Manny and Craig just made out but not that they slept together. "Emma?" Manny knew that she was shocked but she couldn't help that. "Yeah, I'm sorry. That just surprised me a little." Manny scoffed. "Yeah, now I guess I'm the stupid school slut." Emma's eye got big. "Manny that's not wh…" Manny cut her off. "That's not my only reason that I wanted to talk to you. Em, I'm pregnant." 

Emma couldn't believe it. How could Manny be so stupid and not use protection. "Why didn't you use protection?" "I swear I thought we did, but I don't know what happened. I guess I was too into the moment to realize that we weren't." Manny couldn't believe that after all of this, that she was once again alone and now pregnant. "Does Craig know about this?" Manny sighed and began to cry. "No, I can't tell him, after what happened with my mom I promised myself that I wouldn't tell him." "What happened with you and your mom?" Manny calmed herself down and started talking. "I told my mom and she told me that I wasn't her daughter anymore and that if I want to be apart of her family then I have to have an abortion."

Emma's mouth gasped open. "Manny, you can't have an abortion." Manny didn't want to hear about Emma's stupid opinions right now and cut her off. "Emma, you don't understand. I'm pregnant, and I have no money, and no place to stay. How am I going to be able to raise a baby?" Emma sighed. Manny was right. But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go talk to my mom?"

"Em, I don't know. Maybe I should just handle this on my own." Emma shook her head. "No, you brought me into this and I'm not going to let you have an abortion. So we're going to talk to my mom. Come on, let's go." Emma lent Manny her hand to help her up off of the curb and they began to walk to Emma's house.

There was that awkward silence again and Manny broke it first. "Em, I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad that you were judging me." Emma nodded. "I'm sorry too. I never should have called you a slut just because I didn't agree with what you were doing and I shouldn't have judged you." Manny stopped and gave Emma a hug. "I'm really glad I have you for this." Manny said in a shaky and concerned voice that Emma noticed. Emma just smiled and told her, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

When they got to Emma's house, Emma took Manny's stuff and put it in her bedroom and walked around yelling for her mom. Manny felt so out of place. This was a loving family that she would never have again. It was almost too much for her to take. Just then Emma's mom came in, and Emma told her that Manny wanted to talk to her.

"Okay, Manny. What's going on?" Manny smiled. Ms. Nelson was just like a teenager except older. "Um, I don't know how to say this in a nice way so I'm just going to say it. "Ms. Nelson, I'm pregnant." Ms. Nelson didn't panic or become some crazy psycho mom, she was calm and reassuring. "Manny, does your mother know?" Manny sighed. "Yeah, she knows and she banished me from the family and told me that the only way I would be back in that family was if I had an abortion.

Ms. Nelson couldn't believe that Manny's mother could be like that, but of course Manny's mother was very religious and believed in tradition, so it's not that much of a shock. "Well, does the baby's father know?" Manny began to cry. "It's Craig, and no I didn't tell him." Ms. Nelson went with her immediate reaction and hugged her and told that everything would be okay. "Well, Manny you have to decide what you want to do." Manny looked at her with bloodshot eyes and asked, "But how can I have this baby? I don't even have a place to live and I can't tell Craig yet. I'm too scared."

Ms. Nelson told Manny to wait a few minutes and after she walked out of the room, Emma walked in. "Hey, how did it go?" Manny gave a little smiled. "I wish my mom was as understanding as yours. Emma just nodded and gave her friend a hug.

Ms. Nelson walked into Jack's room where she had given him to Snake so she could go downstairs. "Snake I have to talk to you." Snake gently put Jack back down into his crib and gave him a teddy bear. "Okay, what is it?" "Manny's pregnant and her mother threw her out of the house." "Wait, Manny's pregnant?"

Spike sighed. Men! "Yes Snake, she's pregnant and she said that it's Craig's." He had to sit down and after a minute to think, he said, "Okay, she'll stay with us until she decides what she wants to do." Spike just smiled and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Spike made her way back downstairs and sat down across from Manny and Emma. "Okay, here's the deal. Manny, you can stay here until you decide what you want to do, but you have to go see a doctor and you have to tell Craig." Manny stood up and gave Ms. Nelson a big hug. "Thank you so much Ms. Nelson. I don't know what I would have done without out you or Emma." "It's nothing. Emma, why don't you and Manny go downstairs and settle in and I'll call your mother and tell her what's going on."

Manny scoffed. "It's not like she cares anyway." Spike gave a weak smile and told her, "Manny, she's just upset. Your mother believes in tradition, she'll come around eventually. You'll see." Manny sighed. "Yeah, I hope so." Emma and Manny made their way downstairs and started to get situated with the new arrangement. "Emma, I'm really scared." Emma stopped what she was doing and walked over to her friend. "Manny, it'll all be okay. Trust me." Manny sighed and hoped she was right.


	9. Just Maybe

Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired. (FlaweDnBrokeN)

Emma couldn't believe that Manny was pregnant. It was like some bad nightmare, but she was glad that her mom decided to help Manny out cause there was no way she could do this by herself. She rolled away from a sleeping Manny and looked at the clock and remembered that she promised to call Sean. "What do I tell him? ...I better do this in person."

She dialed Sean's number and after about 5 rings, somebody finally picked up the phone. "Sean?" She heard a loud thump and then he answered. "Hey Em, what's going on?" Emma sighed. "Sean, can we meet at the park, there's some stuff I have to tell you and I can't do it over the phone." Sean didn't know what to think, "Yeah of course, I'll see you in a little bit."

Emma left the house after telling her mom where she was going and started walking to the park. She walked up to the benches and saw Sean sitting there, "Hey" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Em, is everything okay?" Emma shifted uncomfortably and Sean noticed. "If I tell you something, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially Craig." Sean nodded. "I promise" Emma sighed, "Okay, when I met up with Manny this afternoon, she told me that she was pregnant and the baby is definitely Craig's."

Sean's mouth dropped open. "Wait, let me get this straight. Manny and Craig slept together and now she's pregnant?" Emma just nodded. "Oh boy, so what's happening now?" "Well her mom kicked her out of the house and she hasn't told Craig yet, so she's staying at my house." Sean took a deep breath. "Is she going to have the baby?" Emma shrugged her shoulders and her eyes began to water. "I honestly don't know Sean, I just don't know." Sean couldn't bear seeing his Emma like this and hugged her, "Everything will be okay Em, I promise."

Sean knew that he couldn't promise her that everything would be okay but what other choice did he have? She has to deal with a new baby, her step-dad having cancer, a boyfriend, school, and now her best friend is pregnant! Sean got a bad feeling and realized he had to say something. He pushed her away from him a little and reached out to hold the side of her face, "Em, promise me you won't do anything stupid." When she didn't answer him, he started to get scared. "Em, you have me and I'm not going to let anything happen. Things will work themselves out, trust me, but for now you have to promise me you won't hurt yourself, okay?"

Emma leaned against Sean's hand and looked into his eyes, "Sean, I promise I won't hurt myself." Sean gave a weak smiled and hugged her close to him and when she started to calm down and stop crying a little, she gave him a light kiss on the lips and whispered "thank you" into his neck. Sean just smiled. "Em, you know you don't have to thank me." He felt her smiled against his shoulder and felt that things might just work out for everyone.


	10. Flirtatious Nature

It was 11 o'clock by the time Emma got back from the park with Sean. She walked into the house as quietly as she could and made her way downstairs. When she opened the door, Manny was sitting in a little ball on her bed sobbing. Emma rushed over, "Manny, it'll be okay. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Manny hugged on to Emma. "But Em, I'm so scared. I don't think I can have this baby." Emma's eyes started to water, "Manny, think about what you want to do, look at my mom for example. If she chose to have an abortion, I wouldn't be here Manny. So don't settle your mind on something so soon okay? Besides you still have to visit with the doctor."

Manny let go of Emma, "I know Em, and I guess I'm just worried." Emma gave her a weak smile. "I know, but things will work themselves out. You just have to have faith in that. Now go back to sleep, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." "Alright mom" Emma smiled at that, "Ha-ha very funny. Now go to sleep." Emma and Manny lied next to each other on her bed and stared up at her glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Emma couldn't sleep; she had to get out of here.

Emma, careful not to wake Manny slowly crawled out of her bed and made her way across her room to the basement window and climbed out. She started walking and once she stopped and looked around she realized she was standing in front of Sean's house. Emma smiled, "Everything comes back to him." She knew that he couldn't be sleeping but she didn't want to disturb Tracker, so she made her way around the house and lightly tapped on his window.

_So I close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by.__There is no time to waste, asking why. __I'll run away with you by my side.__I'll run away with you by my side…Trapt-Echo_

Sean was sitting in the dark, listening to something on the radio, when he swore he heard something at his window. He turned on the light and pushed away the make-shift curtains he had and opened the window to find Emma in standing outside. "Emma, what the hell are you doing out here?" Sean was clearly shocked. "Now Mr. Cameron, that's not a nice way to greet your girlfriend that it standing outside of your window." Sean smiled and leaned out the window to kiss her. "There. Is that a better way?" Emma let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess that'll work." Sean stared at her, "Is everything alright? Did you want to go to the park or something?" Emma looked down at her feet nervously and when she looked up she was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "I…I was wondering if we could just hang out here."

Sean raised an eye brow and cocked his head to one side. "My my. Is Emma Nelson, being a flirt?" Emma smiled but was pissed that Sean saw right through that, so she put on sly smile and pushed him away from the window and started to climb into it. "Me? Flirt with you? Don't flatter yourself Sean Cameron." Sean just laughed and helped in her into his room. "You do realize that Tracker could hear us." Emma closed the window and walked past him to where the door was and leaned her back into the door and smiled. "Well then just lock the door and say it's the radio." Sean laughed when he heard the lock on the door click. She could be the biggest flirt sometimes and he loved that about her.

Sean smiled and made his way over to her, so that he was pressing himself against her and the door, but was careful not to crush her. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and whispered. "I do believe you are trying to seduce me Ms. Nelson." When she just smiled, he reached over and flicked off the light switch. And then she pushed herself into him and heard him moan in the dark. "Are you seducible?" Sean grabbed her hands and held them over her head and pressed her harder into the door. "Why I do believe I am."

Ha-ha I know I'm **evil**. Sorry it's so short but now that school is over, I will be updating a lot more, so don't worry. And thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. _Later 3._


	11. Busted

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated. It's been a rough summer so far, so forgive me. I hope I make it to you with this chapter. Ha-ha. And once again thank you for the wonderful reviews. Later 3. - FlaweDnBrokeN

Sean could barely process what was actually happening. He had Emma, "his" Emma, pinned against his bedroom door and was kissing little patterns on her collar bone. When he heard Emma's little moan he almost lost it. There they were leaning there, grabbing onto each other and making out in the dark. Sean reached down and slid his hand under the back of her tank top and massaged little circles into her lower back. They couldn't get enough of each other, and when Emma pushed them both away from the door, Sean didn't complain.

They tried to find their way in the darkness of Sean's bedroom and when the back of Emma's legs hit his bed, Sean landed on top of her. They stopped kissing, Sean took off his wife-beater and Emma took off her tank top.

Emma was so lost in the moment that it all seemed like a blur. All she knew was that she felt safe and happy with Sean and it might not have been the best time, but she couldn't help that. She just needed to stop thinking about all of the bad things in her life right now, and let herself just "be" for once. She was lying on Sean's bed with him on top of her, with only her bra on and it didn't bother her. Sean leaned in to kiss her and she didn't object.

Sean was kissing her like it was the one thing he would do for the rest of his life. He kept biting her bottom lip and she would bite him back, because neither of them wanted to give in. But when Sean moved his hand to her inner thigh and started tracing little circles, Emma lost any control she thought she had.

They were so in the moment, that they didn't hear the knocking on Sean's door until Tracker said something. "Hey Sean, why the hell is the door locked?" Emma and Sean's eye grew wide, and they realized this wouldn't look good, "I don't know, I don't remember locking it." Emma pushed Sean off her and searched the darkened room for her tank top and put in back on. "Well are you going to open the door or not? I need to talk to you about something." Sean found his wife-beater and yelled, "Do we have to talk now? I'm busy"

Tracker was starting to wonder what the hell his little brother was doing and then it dawned on him. "Sean, open the door now." Emma was about to sneak out the window when Sean grabbed her arm, "Stay, there's nothing he can do." Emma looked at him unsure and then shrugged. Sean made his way over to the door and turned on the lights and unlocked the door. "There Tracker, happy now?"

Tracker looked at Sean then looked into his room and saw Emma Nelson standing there. "Why Emma, I didn't know you were here." Then he looked at Sean, "Why didn't I know she was here Sean?" Sean didn't want to lie and was actually really pissed off at the situation that Tracker just put him in. "Because she didn't come over until you were in your room." Tracker noticed the tone in Sean's voice and said, "Well from now on, if she comes over tell me and don't lock the door little brother."

Sean just shook his head. His brother could be such a dick sometimes. "Okay Tracker, I got the point. Are you done now?" Tracker looked back and forth from Sean to Emma and smirked, "Yeah we're done and by the way, sorry for you know, _interrupting_." Sean rolled his eyes and Emma blushed a little, "Goodnight Tracker" and closed the door.

Emma and Sean just looked at each other and started cracking up, that was way too close. "Wow, I can't believe that just happened." Sean stopped laughing and pointed his finger at Emma. "Well it was **your** fault." Emma smirked, "I didn't see you complaining." Sean smiled and walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "That's because I wasn't."

She smiled, "As much as I hate to go, I have to. Mom will probably flip out." Sean nodded. "Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." Emma kisses him real quick, "Okay." "You want me to walk you out?" Emma giggled. "Sean I think I know where your front door is." Sean smiled, "Later Em."

Sean watched her walked back home and couldn't stop thinking about how much she let him get away with. It didn't seem like the normal Emma, but then again what's normal? Sean lay in bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of nothing but Emma.


	12. Fix Me

Hey guys. I'm sorry it's kind of short. Things have been hectic, so I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I hope you guys like it. xoxo – **FlaweDnBrokeN**

Emma was sitting lying in bed, staring at her ceiling, and couldn't stop think what had happened between her and Sean only a couple of hours ago. It just kept replaying in her head over and over, "What the hell am I doing?!" She couldn't figure out why she did what she did, all she knew was that if Tracker hadn't knocked on that door, things would've gone farther between her and Sean. "But is that such a bad thing?" She knew she loved Sean and she felt secure with him, but was she ready to do this, look at what happened to Manny. "But I would never be that irresponsible."

"Hey Em, how come your still up?" The words cut into Emma's thoughts, "Oh, I couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?" Manny sat up on the bed, "No of course not, I couldn't stay asleep with all of what's going on you know?" Emma pushed the blankets down a little to give her room to maneuver on the bed. "Yeah, I can definitely understand that." There was a long silence between them when Manny finally broke it. "Where did you go before?" Emma took her gaze away from her ceiling. "Oh crap. I don't want to bother Manny with this stuff." Emma stalled trying to think of what she could tell Manny who was just staring at her and wouldn't drop the issue, but of course she couldn't think of anything that would work so she just decided to tell her the truth. "I went over to Sean's."

Manny wasn't shocked because she had figured that's where she was, but she knew that Em was going through a lot right now and she didn't want her to do anything that she might regret. Manny decided just to play it off. "Oh, I figured that. What's going on with you two anyway?" Emma looked back at the ceiling. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I feel comfortable with him. So I guess that's all that matters." "Em, please don't do something that you'll regret. Promise me?" Emma looked at Manny. "Manny, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She was shocked that Emma was being all harsh all of a sudden. "Uh, um…Em I think you know what I mean. You're going through a lot."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing and started to flip out. "Manny I can't believe you, you're the one who's giving me advice about this topic. Look at you." Manny finally snapped. "Yeah Emma, look at me! I'm fifteen and I'm pregnant, do you really want to end up like this?" "Well for one Manny, I would never be as stupid as you and not use-" "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you, because you of all people have no right to judge me." Manny got up and grabbed her purse and put on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Emma said. Manny turned around before going up the basement stairs and looked Emma straight in the eye. "I'm getting away from _you_."

Emma sighed. "Shit, why did I snap at her like that? She didn't do anything to me. All she was doing was trying to tell me something and I yelled at her." She had no idea where Manny was going and she couldn't tell her mom because she would want to know what started the fight. Emma got out of bed and looked for her slippers and walked up stairs to see if she was even in the house. When she couldn't find her, she opened the door as quietly as she could and walked outside. It was starting to get cold and all she had one where pajamas. "Where could she have gone?"

Manny was crying so hard that she couldn't even see down the street she was walking on. She couldn't believe that Emma would be so mean to her. All she knew was that she couldn't stay there with Emma treating her like crap. She had already gone through so much and being constantly ridiculed by her best friend wasn't going to make her feel better. When she felt she could she stop crying for a moment she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around her, she was over by Craig's house. "Oh god, what do I tell him? I can't do this." Manny looked at the house and kept walking down the sidewalk, trying not to break down.

Emma started walking the sidewalks aimlessly, she had no clue where Manny could have gone, but a feeling in her gut told her to walk by Craig's. As she was walking up to his house she saw Manny just standing there frozen like a statue, she wanted to go over to her and try to comfort her but she was the last person that Manny wanted to see right now. She kept watching and saw Manny walk past the house and head for the park. "I can't just let her walk around alone. We really need to sit down and talk about this stuff. This _"keeping things"_ from one another is causing stupid arguments." Now that Emma finally had some kind of plan in her head, she started to follow Manny and try to fix this mess the best she could, or at least fix the mess **"she"** made.


End file.
